How It Happened
by skiadrum96
Summary: Green has written a record of his life, it even explains how earth-land itself came to be. AU. Later Chapters will contain RedxGreen (OriginalShipping), and maybe some Fairy Tail ships like NaLu. Sorry for lack of narrative too, changing it so it does, should be updated soon.


**Notes: **

**Although this is categorized as a Pokemon/Fairy Tail Crossover, at first it may not seem like that, mainly because the story is not set in either the Pokemon or Fairy Tail original universe, the story is set in a 'half (close to) reality and half fairy tail' universe. Long story short its an AU story. **

**This first chapter, the second chapter, and possibly the third chapter will only have Green in, No red or Fairy Tail Characters, but don't worry they will come in soon, most likely Red by the fourth chapter and The Rest by the fifth.**

**This fic contains and may end up containing content from these sources: Kingdom Hearts, Dr Who, Blue Exorcist, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Prometheus (possibly) and possibly others, will mention if do.**

**When Red is introduced into the story shipping will not commence ****immediately, however as the story progresses it may get to a RedxGreen T rated experience.**

**Also just to clarify something that may confuse people, this AU Earth is 200 years more advance that ours, like 2013 to us would be 1813 to them in the story.**

* * *

To anyone who has actually managed to find this, (i'm sure i hid it pretty well), you have found this record of events that are the chapters of my life, they are also a record of something you may not have expected, this is also a record on how a race of beings you have probably never heard of and may not even exist anymore helped stop the merciless massacre of half the species in the universe, this is the story of my life, how I played my part, how I did my duty as a form of life, and also what me and my entire race had sacrificed to save all those lives.

However first I must start with how it all began; this story started long before I existed, long before my race existed, even long before the rocks that formed my home world existed, and before even your race existed.

This story began at the creation of our universe, the historical event that occurred 20 billion years before the White Night Eclipse, the event that made space itself shine, an echo of light to be seen across the universe for all existence to see.

Anyway, in the beginning our universe was created by 5 immortal beings, they are known as the 5 Gods of Existence, and they are: Arcion the god of death, Arceus the goddess of life, Slifer the god of space, Ra the goddess of time, and Sireaus the god _of_ existence (who is who we all pretty much already see as god).

So these 5 Gods created this universe roughly 40 billion years ago (from my perspective) give or take a few millennia, and fashioned the first race, the Arcadian's, these beings were given the power to use the energy of life. This power was the ability to use their life energy; the Arcadian's could use some of it to power things, similar to how most technologically capable species use electricity to power things.

Then the gods fashioned the second race to exist, the Silurian's, these beings did not have the ability to use the power.

* * *

Time goes by to about 1 billion years later, where its long after the races have evolved, met, become technologically advanced and space bearing; however by this time the races are at war, because the Silurian's are jealous of the Arcadian's and wanted the ability to use power for themselves.

So by the end of the war, both races were almost extinct, the Silurian home world was destroyed, along with all its civilians, so all that's left was their war fleet, however the Arcadian's knew that they were close to defeat as the Silurian's had better technology due to them not relying on the power; So the Arcadian's decided to compact together all the life energy they had left, and embedded it into a comet they created of the ruins and debris of 88 stars, the comet was named Urano Metoria.

However much to the dismay of the Arcadian's, the Silurian's captured the comet and Arcadia was destroyed and the Arcadian's became extinct; however the Silurian's noticed when capturing the comet that a few small fragments broke away, travelling faster than the speed of light across the universe, however now that the Silurian's had nothing left but their fleet, they decided to eradicate all of the life energy power from the universe, even if that meant destroying all life that had the dormant ability to use the power; to start they knew that some of the energy they were trying to eradicate just sped away, so they programmed Urano Metoria to go after the fragments and destroy anything they comes into contact with the power, and slowly the Silurian fleet followed, putting all the soldiers into stasis, so that they are ready to fight their final battle, the battle that will end the war against the power.

* * *

After the Silurian's had vanished, the souls of Arcadia awoke and ascended as if from a long sleep, they found themselves in Assiah, the heavens; the race was welcomed as hero's, fighting to protect there's and others existence from the Silurian's, they were given the title of angels, the protectors of life and the race was knighted with a new name, the Arcadian's were no more, and out of the ashes, were born the Fairy's.

* * *

The story continues 19 billion years in the future from the death of the Arcadian's, to a planet known as the Earth, where its inhabitants, the human race had evolved, and at this time, have just ended their most devastating war, which to us was known as World War 3. (note: earth is in an AU, so 2013 to us is like 1813 to them and our 1813 is like their 1613)

This 100 year war ended in the earth year of 1912, and humanity had utterly devastated the earth; nuclear weapons, weapons that had devastating after effects as well as immediate obliteration, had rendered 2/3 of the planet uninhabitable, and in the war more than 1 billion people had died; and so the planet didn't know what to do, their most major cities were gone and all natural resources were used up, and areas around half the planet were in nuclear winters, an after affect of the weapons after so many had been used and also the reason they couldn't leave the planet.

Humanity almost decided let themselves die out, as we had destroyed our world and were inevitably going to become extinct ourselves; but then they came, like a miracle, 10 meteorites struck the earth, but what peaked humanities attention was that they contained something they had never come across, something that overflowed with energy, and gave us hope again.

The remainder of earth's scientists gathered to the area where the 10 meteorites had impacted, on the west-coast of what used to be a country called France, however when the scientists tried to excavate the fragments, they discovered something they did not expect, crystal phenomena, but what was so surprising was that the crystals were shiny white, and completely spherical, not to mention also quite large and completely unscathed.

Then another problem arose, when the crystals touched the earth out of there meteorite coating they started to destabilize, so the scientists quickly decided to move them by placing them in anti-grav chambers so they wouldn't destabilize, and during the research of them they discovered that the power they contained wasn't compatible with anything that didn't have the same type of energy, (just like how anti-matter explodes when it touches normal matter), and they lost hope as they decided that the crystals were useless to them, but then like magic a another miracle happened, as if the crystals heard the scientists' sadness, markings simultaneously appeared on both the scientists' and the crystals for a few seconds, but during this, in shock one of the scientists fell over and knocked one of the crystals off the machine, and as the scientists watched this happen, they thought they were done for, but to their shock when the crystal touched the ground it didn't destabilize, then the marks appeared again for a split second, and that's when they all realized; the power of life was a greater force than they ever had imagined, and so they named this new newly discovered force, Body-Link Magic, in honor of the magical miracle.

The scientists then, with the help of engineers, architects and builders from around the broken world, designed and constructed, 10 cities, each containing one of the crystals with enough energy to power a shield that would protect the people against the now hostile air for many, many years to come. They were known as the 10 Utopias of Earth, and were built in ten of the only remaining countries and with help of the all the people of the cities, Body-Link Magic made it all possible.

* * *

Almost another 100 years had past when it came around to year 1996, to me this year was a very special year, the reason?, because it was the year I was born. And so by this time I should probably actually introduce myself; Hi, my name is Green Oak, I was born in the City of Manchester, Utopia of Britain, raised a Mancunian, I was a child of the festival and constant hangovers. A child that could never have imagined the catastrophic events that were to come.


End file.
